Consumers and athletes purchase footwear for use in athletic activities such as running, cross training, soccer, football, baseball, basketball, tennis, walking. The shoes can affect the performance and contribute to their overall success in an athlete event for the wearer. Cleated athletic shoes, and particularly soccer shoes, conventionally include a sole and an upper extending upwardly from the sole and into which the foot of the athlete is positioned and secured in place. In addition, cleats are secured to the sole and extend downwardly from the sole to provide the traction of the shoe when the athlete runs.
It is conventionally known to use particular types of ground-engaging members for certain types of playing surfaces. Most generally, the selection of a particular ground-engaging member requires balancing traction-increasing characteristics of the ground-engaging members versus other playing factors. For example, a player who needs to quickly or suddenly turn while running must be able to quickly pick up his or her feet from the playing surface. Otherwise, if the player “plants” a foot, his or her ankle or knee may be injuriously twisted when attempting to change direction suddenly. Therefore, the ground-engaging members used in this case should not increase traction too much in order to avoid injury. On the other hand, a player whose movement involves mostly running in one direction can benefit from a relatively greater increase in traction.
Changing conventional removable ground-engaging members is generally time-consuming and labor intensive, because a collection of individual ground-engaging members must be carried, and changing each ground-engaging member requires removing one ground-engaging member from a shoe in addition to mounting a new ground-engaging member. Furthermore, individual ground-engaging members may be dropped inadvertently, and, as a result, may be lost, particularly when changing ground-engaging members in a hurried manner.
Furthermore, conventional removable ground-engaging members must be adequately rotationally tightened so as to ensure good engagement between the shoe and the ground-engaging member. However, it is conventionally difficult to recognize when the ground-engaging member has been adequately tightened. Thus, the ground-engaging member may be inadvertently over-torqued in an attempt to ensure good engagement. This can damage the screw threads on the shoe and/or on the ground-engaging member, making it difficult or even impossible to subsequently disengage the ground-engaging member from the shoe when desired. On the other hand, the ground-engaging member may be inadvertently under-torqued (for example, to avoid damage caused by over-torquing). When this occurs, the ground-engaging member may not function as a stable traction device and/or may become loose and be susceptible to falling off of the shoe.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide the ground-engaging functionality of conventional ground-engaging members as discussed above, while avoiding problems associated with using individual elements that are selectively attached to a shoe sole.